fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christmas 2017 Event/@comment-219.92.249.61-20171219162302/@comment-31734709-20171219185010
And I just said there's no decent, sense-making reason to do it... Why not? Alrite, first off was already told to you. Laws. But oh, let's get past that because we sort of know many places break a few laws - maybe DW is doing it,' for argument's sake'. Second and onwards, how do you gauge such a limit? Let's say, for a million players playerbase. They can't gauge the amount of actually online - that is, those who are playing and those that will come back online -just- for her - and pulling players, much less the amount of quartz they have stored - not the amount from that they are willing to spend - nor the amount they are willing to buy. Add in those who are going to be making accounts until they get her, and you get infinity. Make the limit too small, and it's going to be discovered in a second when NOBODY gets it past a certain amount of hours. Make the limit too large, and it's a "what's the point" question. And that's not considering the 1% base chance. How do you gauge how likely is the amount of players that will actually hit that 1% - and then the rate up for her - and make an appropriate limit for that? You can't just take that 1% and think 1% of the playerbase will hit that - because they don't get just one chance, they get a varying amount of chances. Additionally, how will that increase substantially the amount of money gained? You think it's brilliant to limit, borderline enough that people are able to pull it so people don't notice they are limited yet enough to increase the money, so at the very least it must be adding some amazing amounts of money - to the point they'd be willing to bypass laws. And yet, people can't notice it. If they can't notice it, you can't set a too low limit that would plausibly increase the amount of money from those whales that will absolutely continue trying. And if the limit's high enough they can get it, they stop whaling. Let's say they miracurously found the perfect middle lane. It would be, at best, a minor increase in the money for the dumbest highest risk ever taken for no reason. And what, with the amount of people that pull in the first day, setting any limit means that certainly that limit will be hit. Nevermind for argument's sake people noticing nobody pulling her anymore, if they do actually put on a limit that fits the first day's worth of pulling, then that limit is pointless the next day due to the sudden drop on people pulling. What, you think they'll recalculate what limit they should set for the next day? Then for the next day? How many times would they need to readjust that limit for it to have a point? How much is that money worth the effort of calculating imprevisible changes - worth breaking the law? How can you find someone whose mathematics - and their social knowledge - are so good for calculating this? You think a diplom or five is enough to know how many people will roll - then know how many quartz they likely have - then how likely they are to buy quartz - then, how popular will the character be - how many of those will roll how many on which day - amongst other many factors economic situation, the 13th salary, free quartz given [which likely spikes the amount of rolls for a moment - a day. And the most varying factor uncalculable and unpredictable - character's Charisma. How many will like her? Nobody knows. You can vaguely know "this character is very liked". You can not calculate how many that like her will roll for her. Small, small things can push characters from "meh" to "I want her" in making her character in-game. Those who didn't like her character in babylonia may like her now because she got new clothes in her third ascension, for example. Those who sort of wanted her but not enough may be charmed by her voice. Those who didn't like her may find her nicer now. I'll sum it up. It's too troublesome, too untrustyworthy, too risky, law-breaking. As for actually calculating a limit to be set, it's far too unpredictable. And don't think that such a "small-seeming" thing won't risk causing enormously ridiculous bugs such as temporarily making it absolutely impossible to roll for her, like freezing the count at 0, which DW would have to deal with.